Flu
by exolweareone9400
Summary: no summary silahkan baca nee Krishun. Kris wu, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Wu Shixun
1. FLU

Malam dengan bulan purnama indah yang cahayanya masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang gelap. Menampilkan sosok namja tinggi dengan mata setajam elang yang tengah memandang hamparan gedung-gedung bertingkat dari balkon kamar apartemennya. Nampak namja itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya atau mungkin namja itu melamun sampai tidak menyadari sosok yeoja dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang datang mendekatinya.

GREP

Sesaat namja itu terkejut, namun muncul senyum tipis dibibirnya ketika tahu siapa yeoja yang memelukknya dari belakang dan menggesekkan pipinya pada punggung polosnya.

"Kris" ucap sosok yeoja yang memeluk Kris sembari memejamkan mata

"hem?" gumam Kris yang akhirnya memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yeoja yang menjadi belahan jiwanya ini.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling menyelami satu sama lain ketika saling berhadapan.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini eoh?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah khawatir, "kau tidak mengenakan baju Kris dan tubuh mu kini dingin" lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir, sedang Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Salah satu kesukaan Kris ada mendengar omelan dari sosok yeoja dihadapannya itu dengan nada dan raut wajah khawatir.

"bagaimana jika kau sakit? Saat ini cuaca masih berubah-ubah Kris dan kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan" omelnya

"mungkin jika aku sakit, aku bisa menemani mu seharian Sehunnie" jawab Kris dengan nada menggoda kepada yeoja yang dipanggil Sehunnie itu.

"ck! Pabbo! Kalau kau hanya ingin menemani ku, tidak perlu sakit. Karna yang ada kau hanya tidur dan aku yang menemani mu" ucap Sehun kesal

"aaa jadi kau ingin aku tidak hanya tidur saat menemani mu? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus selalu bercint-"

"ssttt ini dibalkon Kris dan para tetangga bisa mendengarnya" potong Sehun yang langsung menutup bibir Kris dengan tangan sebelum namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Lagi lagi Kris tersenyum melihat sifat malu-malu Sehun, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepembatas balkon. Sehun yang melihat Kris berpose seperti itu tanpa sadar memandang tanpa berkedip. Tubuh kekasihnya ini sangat sempurnya. Tingginya lebih dari 190 cm, berkulit putih, bibir kissable, hidung mancung, matanya yang tajam yang selalu menghipnotis Sehun, aah jangan lupakan roti sobek yang tercetak pada perutnya membuat Sehun ingin memakannya. Hmm lalu apa lagi? Aah Kris itu akan terlihat tampan baik dengan jidat atau dengan poni. Dikantor Kris akan membiarkan poninya berdiri sehingga jidat kesayangan Sehun akan terlihat, tetapi jika dirumah atau hari biasa Kris sesekali membiarkan poninya menutupi jidat kesayangan Sehun dan itu membuat wajah Kris sedikit tidak menyeramkan.

CUP

Sebuah kecupakan menyadarkan Sehun akan lamunannya, dan matanya membola melihat tangannya sudah berada diperut sixpack Kris, aah jangan lupakan smrik dari bibir namja itu yang membuat wajah Sehun merah melebihi tomat.

"yakin kau hanya ingin aku temani Sehunnie?" ucap Kris masih dengan smriknya, "sepertinya kau ingin lebih dari sekedar ditemani sayang" bisik Kris yang mendekatkan tubuh Sehun dan sedikit menunduk guna menemukan telinga sensitif Sehun

"K-Kris" gugup Sehun karena Kris mulai menjilat cuping telinganya

"buka mata cantik mu Sehun dan tatap aku" ucap Kris seduktif

Tentu ini bagai mantra untuk Sehun, karena yeoja itu tengah menatap mata tajam Kris yang menghipnotisnya. Bahkan Sehun hanya terdiam ketika Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggan namja itu, dan kemudian menyelipkan rambut Sehun balik telinga.

"tutup mata mu sayang" bisik Kris dan Sehun hanya menurut

Detik berikutnya tubuh Sehun menegang karena sapuan hangat lidah Kris sebelum akhirnya rileks dan menikmati kecupan dan lumatan dari kekasih hatinya ini.

PLOP

"hah..."

"kau begitu menikmatinya sayang" goda Kris melihat Sehun terengah dengan wajah merona akibat ciuman mereka

"ish! Kau menyebalkan Kris!" kesal Sehun yang malu dan kemudian masuk mendahului Kris.

...

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun tanpa Kris berada disampingnya, dan itu artinya namja berprofesi sebagai CEO di Samsung Corp itu ada jadwal penting dipagi hari mengingat ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Sehun sendiri bekerja sebagai model dan pernah membintangi beberapa film. Jadwal Sehun hari ini kosong karena Sehun memang tidak suka mempunyai jadwal yang padat, tentu sejak terikat dengan Kris yang sibuknya melebihi dirinya.

Yeoja itu menyengritkan dahinya ketika merasa nyeri pada bagian intimnya akibat Kris menggempurnya tanpa henti.

Tepat ketika Sehun selesai memakan sarapannya dan duduk manis dengan televisi menyala dan memangku bowl berisi buah-buahan.

"keromantisan sosok dingin CEO Samsung Kris Wu dengan seorang model yang biasa disebut dengan Dewi Korea Oh Sehun. Foto ini diamb-"

Mata Sehun terbelalak melihat berita yang ditayangkan disalah satu acara stasiun televisi membuatnya bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang sedang diisi dayanya karena mati.

Dan banyaknya pesan masuk membuat ponsel itu langsung berisik dengan nada notifikasi yang bejibun.

 _Manager Xiu : Sehunnie kau dimana? Astaga aku terkejut melihat beritamu. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan itu lagi? Aargh aku bisa gila_

 _Sooman Sajangnim : Oh Sehun sepertinya kalian harus segera menikah_

 _Baekkie : aa kau tahu aku suka sekali berita mu ini. Aah kalian memang serasi dan Kris sangat romantis. Kapan Chanyeol akan seperti itu pada ku?_

 _Dragon Wu : selamat pagi sayang. Kau sudah bangun? Mian sepertinya aku membuat berita lagi tenang kita. Temui aku dikantor ketika makan siang ne.. bawakan aku bento hehe. Saranghae Wu Sehun_

"argh! Aku bisa gila. Dasar Kris! Menyebalkan!" omel Sehun kesal

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kemesraan mereka menjadi konsumsi publik, sejak awal Sehun menjadi model iklan Samsung Corp dan Kris yang intens tertarik padanya, gosip seperti ini sudah berkembang. Dan tentu saja walau mereka menjadi pasangan yang direstui oleh fans bahkan petinggi agensinya juga merestui mereka, namun Sehun masih malu dan tidak terbiasa mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan umum. Inilah yang terkadang membuat Kris bertindak untuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka, agar semua orang tahu bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya.

"dasar naga menyebalkan" kesal Sehun lagi yang langsung kembali duduk dihadapan tv dan menghabiskan buah-buahan dibowl dengan rakus.

...

Sesuai permintaan Kris, Sehun datang ke kantor dengan membawa bento kesukaan Kris. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Kris, Sehun terlihat kesal karena mendengar karyawati Kris membicarakan abs milik kekasihnya itu yang tersebar karena foto laknat itu.

"eonnie pada Kris ada?" tanya Sehun pada sekretaris Kris

"ne, sajangnim sejak tadi ada didalam nona. Dan sepertinya sajangnim kurang sehat" ucap sekretaris Kris

"baiklah, apa ada jadwal lain untuk Kris?" tanya Sehun

"masih ada beberapa rapat diskusi dengan devisi lain nona" jawabnya

"batalkan semua jadwal hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan. Kalau perlu lemparkan semua jadwal untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan kepada Chanyeol okay" perintah Sehun, "aku masuk dulu eonnie gomawo" lanjut Sehun.

Ceklek

"sudah aku bilang jangan ganggu ak-"

"baiklah aku akan pulang kalau begitu" potong Sehun

"Sehun?" tanya Kris yang langsung meneganggak badannya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh Kris merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan hidungnya mampet.

"coba sini aku periksa" ucap Sehun yang tadinya kesal menjadi melembut.

Mendekati Kris, menempelkan tangannya di pipi dan dahi Kris untuk mengetahui apa kekasihnya ini demam atau hanya flu biasanya.

"Kris sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku akan menghubungi Lay untuk memeriksa mu" ucap Sehun yang hanya dituruti Kris.

...

"jadi ini hasil dari ciuman di balkon Kris?" goda Lay selaku dokter keluarga Kris sekaligus teman Kris dari China.

"kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Kris

"sudah ku bilang jangan sok manly dengan bertelanjang dada di balkon disaat cuaca berubah-ubah seperti ini dan sepertinya hanya omongan seorang dokter yang didengarnya" omel Sehun yang dengan telaten merawat Kris.

"kau tahu sendiri Kris keras kepala Sehun. Jadi biarkan saja dia seperti itu" ucap Lay menengahi sebelum terjadi debat diantara keduanya

"tapi tetap saja sakit tidak enak" ucap Sehun

"yaa aku tahu sayang kau ingin aku temani dengan cara berbeda, tetapi bukankah ini sama saja aku menemani mu beberapa hari? Kita bisa melakukannya sepanjang aku dirumah" ucap Kris yang dihadiahi pelototan Sehun

"aah baiklah aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Aku pamit ne. Jangan lupa minum obat mu Kris" ucap Lay yang kemudian diantar Sehun kedepan.

Ceklek

"kau sudah mengantar Lay?" tanya Kris dengan suara khas orang flu

"eoh. Sekarang mari kita tidur" ucap Sehun yang manja dan bergabung dengan Kris

"kau manja sekali" ucap Kris yang walau kepalanya sangat pusing namun tetap bertahan demi memanjakan kekasihnya ini

"eoh. Kita bisa berdua dan aku bisa memeluk mu" ucap Sehun yang memeluk Kris, "tidurlah Kris, kau pusing kan. Aku juga akan tidur" ucap Sehun yang mengecup bibir Kris singkat lalu kembali memeluk Kris untuk tidur. Sedang Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menyusul Sehun untuk tidur.

...

Dilain tempat disudut ruangan salah satu gedung Samsung Corp.

"WHAT? Siapa yang memerintahkan mu seperti itu?" tanya sosok namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar

"n-nona Sehun yang meminta saya, karena Kris sajangnim sedang sakit" jawab sosok yeoja yang menjabat sekretaris itu

"yak! Kenapa kau menuruti Sehun eoh? Kau tahukan pekerjaan ku banyak dan juga aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk berlibur dengan kekasih ku" kesal namja itu sedikit merengek

"maafkan saja Chanyeol sajangnim tetapi saya tidak berani menentang nona Sehun" ucap sekretaris itu yang membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas

"pergilah" ucap Chanyeol setengah kesal

"apa yang harus aku katakan pada Baekhyun? Bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat jatah lagi" gumam Chanyeol merana.

END

Hello hello gak sesuai ekspektasi ya?

Mendadak feel hilang soalnya huks huks

Kangen KrisHun banget banget udh ada cerita dari beberapa hari lalu tapi kerjaan banyak, begitu sempat nulis ee malah mendadak feel hilang huks huks

Seandainya apa yang dibayangin di otak bisa langsung masuk ke leppy jadi tulisan pasti enak huuuhuuu

Semoga suka yah ^^


	2. Sequel

SICK

Kris Wu & Oh Sehun

...

Shanghai – Pukul 01.00

Ceklek

"aku pulang" ucap Kris pelan mengingat waktu yang sudah terlalu latur dan Kris tidak ingin kekasih hatinya bangun.

Dibawanya kaki panjang itu menuju dapur untuk sekedar melegakan tenggorokan yang kering setelah seharian ini berkutat dengan masalah perusahaan dicabang Shanghai ini. Kris menghela nafas mengingat tujuannya ke Shanghai sebenarnya hanya berlibur dan sedikit meninjau perusahaannya, namun ternyata perusahaan ini mendapat beberapa masalah yang sudah berlalu dan tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan baik, oleh karena itu Kris turun tangan selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dan menghandle perusahaan pusat yang berada di Korea dari jarak jauh.

Langkah Kris terhenti ketika dirinya melihat sosok pujaan hati tengah tengah tertidur sambil duduk diruang tengah.

"dasar bodoh" gumam Kris sembari terkekeh kecil lalu menghampiri Sehun yang nampak tertidur pulas, "apa kau tidak kedinginan hem? Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian tipis" tanya Kris sembari mengamati wajah dan penampilan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya menggendong Sehun ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat Sehun yang nampak sexy dengan gaun tidur bertali kecil yang melorot sedikit, wajah merona, bibir tipis pink yang selalu menggoda, dan ekspresi seolah mengundang Kris mencicipinya.

Tak tahan melihat Sehun, Kris pun mencium bibir Sehun lembut hingga Sehun yang notabene tertidur pulas menjadi mendesah karenanya. Tangan besar Kris digunakan untuk meremas breast Sehun yang kenyal hingga desahan tertahan Sehun mampu membuat Kris melucuti gaun tidur yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Krisshh..." desah Sehun kala menerima sentuhan sentuhan lembut Kris pada titik titik nikmatnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sehun kala itu sebenarnya tidak 100% sehat, kepala pusing dan nafsu makannya berkurang, bahkan Sehun hanya memakan sarapannya bersama Kris dan sedikit buah disiang hari.

"aku menginginkan mu Sehun" bisik Kris dengan nada berhasrat, kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan bersiap bersatu bersama bersama Sehun.

"aakkh..." ringisan kecil dari kecil Sehun menandakan mereka sudah bersatu dan Kris dengan lembut memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam Sehun sembari memberi kenikmatan pada kekasihnya ini.

Sebenarnya ingin Sehun berhenti karena pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi, namun gempuran nikmati dari Kris membuatnya lupa akan itu. Dimana Kris dengan lembut mencium bibirnya, memberi tanda di lehernya dan dadanya, bermain pada breastnya dengan lembut, menelusuri perut rampingnya hingga lidah panjang Kris bermain disekitar pusarnya, lalu junior Kris yang bergerak lembut memuaskan bagian intimnya hingga yang dilihatnya warna putih dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasanya.

"wo ai ni Wu Yifan" gumam Sehun lirih membuat Kris tersenyum karenanya

"wo ai ni Wu Shixun" balas Kris sembari menyingkirkan poni yang menutup dahi Sehun mengecup lembut dahi itu sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama.

...

"eungh..." lenguh Kris kala merasakan hawa panas dan gerakan kecil didalam pelukannya, "SEHUN" pekik Kris melihat Sehun berkeringat dengan wajah merah dan suhu panas yang dirasakannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terburu-buru Kris mengenakan pakaian, membersihkan tubuh Sehun dan kamar mereka sebelum menghubungi dokter.

"Tao-ya bisa kau urus perusahaan, Sehun demam tinggi dan aku tidak mungkin berada di perusahaan sampai Sehun membaik" ucap Kris panik

"hao tenang saja ge, aku akan urus perusahaan" jawab Tao yang merupakan pimpinan di cabang itu

Tak berapa lama dokter datang dan memeriksa Sehun, memberi beberapa resep obat yang harus dibeli Kris, dan menjelaskan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan juga cara merawat Sehun yang tengah demam tinggi. Sebenarnya dokter menyarankan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, namun Sehun yang tidak suka rumah sakit membuat Kris berdiskusi untuk merawat di rumah saja tentu dengan penjelasan dokter yang lengkap bisa membantu Kris merawat Sehun.

"baiklah jangan lupa obat dan bubur, juga jangan lupa menyeka keringatnya dengan air hangat, harus tetap kering agar lekas sembuh" jelas sang dokter sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya.

Dengan segera Kris melaksanakan perkataan dokter dan meminta asistennya untuk menebus obat Sehun. Wajah Kris nampak frustasi melihat keadaan Sehun yang lemah, dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir sedikit terbuka akibat nafasnya yang terengah.

"Sehun mianhae" sesal Kris mengusap lembut kepala Sehun

"Kris..." igau Sehun dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur

"aku disini Sehun. Aku disini" ucap Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut

"tuan maaf mengganggu, saya sudah siapkan bubur dan obat untuk nona Sehun" ucap asisten Kris sembari meletakkan nampan dimeja kamar itu

"terima kasih" ucap Kris singkat yang langsung membawa nampan itu dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur untuk memudahkannya menyuapi Sehun

"Sehunnie bangun kau harus makan" ucap Kris pelan mencoba membangunkan Sehun yang tak kunjung bangun namun hanya mengigau memanggil namanya

"err tuan Kris" panggil asistennya yang masih berada dikamar, "anda tidak bisa membangunkan nona Sehun seperti itu, demamnya sangat tinggi dan nona Sehun pasti tidak bangun karenanya" ucap asisten itu

"lalu bagaimana Sehun bisa makan jika dia tidak bangun?" tanya Kris kesal

"err itu anda harus menyuapinya dengan cara lain" ucap sang asisten dengan nada takut takut

"mwo? Menyuapinya dengan cara la-" sedetik kemudian Kris tahu maksud dari sang asisten dan cukup membuatnya gugup dengan wajah merona.

Melihat sang tuan nampak gugup membuat asisten itu tersenyum kecil, mengingat tuannya ini tidak pernah berekspresi selain tatapan datar dan dingin.

"saya permisi tuan. Panggil saya jika ada yang perlu saya lakukan" ucap sang asisten memberi ruang sang tuan dan nona kesayangannya ini

"haruskah aku melakukannya?" tanya Kris, "bagaimana jika aku meminta lebih?" lanjutnya, "haish! Tidak tidak tidak! Sehun sedang sakit dan aku memikirkan itu? Astaga otak ku benar-benar mesum" gumamnya yang kemudian dengan gugup menatap wajah Sehun yang jika boleh jujur sangat menggoda. "bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah pasrah seperti itu Sehun? Astaga adik ku bangun" gumam Kris frustasi

Setelah berkutat dengan "mari memberi makan dan obat kepada Sehun, sembari menahan hasrat yang tinggi" Kris duduk dengan wajah segar dan pakaian yang santai sehabisnya menuntaskan hasratnya.

"panasnya belum juga turun" ucap Kris melihat termometer pengukur suhu yang masih menunjukkan angka 39,6 derajat itu. "Sehunnie kenapa dalam keadaan sakit pun kau masih tetap menggoda seperti ini?" desah Kris yang walau khawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya ini tetapi juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang selalu saja bangun setiap melihat Sehun tertidur apalagi dengan wajah memerah karena demam, bibir pink terbuka kecil, dan nafas tidak teratur.

"Krish..." gumam Sehun membuat namja itu mendekatkan telinga kebibir Sehun, "a-air..." ucap Sehun dan Kris bisa merasakan nafas panas Sehun yang mampu membuatnya adiknya kembali bangun

"shit! Wu Shi Xun kau membuat ku gila" umpat Kris yang kembali meredam hasratnya dan membantu Sehun meminum air, tentu dengan cara dari bibir ke bibir

Ceklek

"astaga! Dasar naga mesum!" pekikan dari gadis mungil bermata rusa itu membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Gezz sepupu Sehun yang satunya ini memang selalu membuat moodnya hancur apalagi tunangan sepupunya yang dulu mantan dari Sehun yang selalu bertampang mesum.

"Kai berhenti menatap Sehun ku dengan tatapan mesum mu itu! Lebih baik kau bawa pulang saja si rusa yang lepas kandang itu" ucap Kris dengan nada datar

Pletak!

"kau harus memanggil ku jiejie, naga!" omel Luhan sembari memukul kepala Kris yang tentu membuahkan tatapan kesal dari sang empunya

"sudah sudah kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar" ucap Kai yang memandang malas kedua orang dihadapannya itu, "bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kai melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak membaik

"kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sehun kan? Bisa2 dia mengamuk nanti" jawab Kris yang diangguki Luhan

"bagaimana kata dokter?" tanya Luhan yang kini duduk disamping Sehun dan mengganti kompresnya

"Sehun kelelahan dan cuaca yang berubah-ubah membuat daya dahan tubuhnya menurun. Dan mungkin ini juga salah ku yang terlalu sibuk di perusahaan hingga pulang larut dan membuat Sehun selalu tertidur di sofa menunggu ku pulang" jelas Kris yang membuahkan helaan nafas dari Kai dan Luhan

"apa tidak kalian menikah saja?" tanya Kai, "kau bisa membatasi pekerjaan Sehun jika kalian menikah nanti. Ya tentu saja kau harus mendiskusikan itu dulu dengan Sehun" ucap Kai

"aku rasa Sehun bersedia tidak kembali ke dunia hiburan Kris" sambung Luhan

"tapi kalian tahu sendiri jika itu mimpi Sehun jadi aku tidak akan membatasinya lagi dan err sebenarnya tentang menikah itu aku dan Sehun sudah melangsungkannya" ucap Kris dengan sedikit merona

"hell yak Kris! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Sehun tanpa mengundang kami?" pekik Luhan yang kesal

"aah itu aku hanya mengundang para tetua sebagai saksi karena itu pernikahan dadakan" jelas Kris dengan cengiran bodohnya

"jangan bilang itu ketika kau cemburu saat Sehun syuting bersama dengan Dylan Wang?" tebak Kai yang tentu diangguki Kris, "astaga Kris, dia hanya bocah 19 tahun dan kau sampai harus menikah dadakan dengan Sehun karena cemburu. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan" ucap Kai tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kris yang notabene terkenal dingin dan datar juga minim ekspresi, aah jangan lupa otoriter itu.

"kau tidak tahu kan jika si Dylan Dylan itu mengikuti style ku dulu? Dia rapper, dia bisa bermain basket, memiliki alis seperti ku, gaya rambutnya mengikuti gaya rambut ku ketika high scholl dulu, lalu style kami pun hampir sama. Dan dia berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta dihadapan para kru dan menantang ku" kesal Kris mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu di Thailand

"hao hao sudah cukup kalian bertengkarnya yang terpanting sekarang adalah bagaimana suhu panas Sehun ini bisa turun" intrupsi Luhan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

'bisa-bisanya saudara polos dan manisnya ini jatuh ketangan naga mesum yang kekanak-kanakan' batin Luhan yang setia membasuh wajah Sehun lalu mengompresnya dengan air hangat

"sebenarnya ada cara cepat untuk menurunkan panas Sehun" ucap Kai dengan wajah mesumnya yang langsung dilempar bantal oleh Kris

"hentikan wajah mesum mu itu Kkamjong!" omel Luhan

"hey Lu jangan marah dulu. Kita pernah mempraktekkannya dulu waktu aku demam" ucap Kai membuat dahi Kris dan Luhan menyengrit dan sedikit kemudian wajah Luhan merona parah

"yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan bilang Luhan agresif seperti rusa liar ketika kau sakit?" tanya Kris yang kini balas menggoda Luhan yang semakin merona

"ani. Kami hanya telanjang bersama" jawab Kai yang menatap Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya

"kalau hanya telanjang bersama pun kami juga melakukannya kemarin dan see, kalian lihat sekarang Sehun sakit" ucap Kris

"yak mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupu ku ini?!" kesal Luhan

"tentu saja membuat ponakan untuk kalian" jawab Kris santai

"astaga bagaimana bisa sepupu manis ku ini menikah dengan naga mesum" keluh Luhan

"tunangan mu juga tidak kalah mesum dari ku Lu" balas Kris

"stop! Kalian hentikan ini!" lerai Kai, "yang ku maksud adalah berbagi suhu tubuh. Seperti ketika kau kedinginan saat terjebak di gubug salju ketika kita liburan bersama, kau ingat? Sehun melakukan hal yg sama dengan mu ya walau saat itu kalian hanya topless" jelas Kai, "namun memang seperti itu caranya menghangatkan satu sama lain. Berbagi suhu badan kalian" lanjut Kai buru-buru melihat tatapan Kris yang tidak terima tubuh istrinya dilihat oleh lelaki lain.

"aku tidak yakin itu berhasil. Aku takut si naga mesum itu malah menyerang kelinci ku yang tak berdaya ini" keluh Luhan memandang Sehun yang pulas

"kau benar, ekspresi Sehun benar-benar luar biasa" ucap Kai yang kini menarik Luhan, "kami pamit yang Kris karena berkat istri mu itu aku sepertinya harus mengurus beruang ku yang bangun ini bersama dengan rusa kecil ku ini" jelas Kai yang langsung menyeret Luhan keluar tanpa memperdulikan protesan Luhan.

"dasar beruang mesum" gumam Kris yang tersenyum kecil, "apa aku harus melakukan saran Kai?" tanyanya yang kemudian melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan melepas piyama tidur Sehun dengan gugup, "astaga ayolah aku melakukan ini untuk membuat demam Sehun turun. Argh sial kenapa aku gugup sekali. Kami sudah sering bertelanjang bersama" monolog Kris setiap melepas pakaian Sehun hingga yeoja itu tak berpakaian.

Kris memandang tubuh Sehun yang nampak merah karena demam juga bercak-bercak tanda kepemilikan darinya yang masih membekas disana dengan jelas.

"aku sebaiknya tidak melepas celana ku" ucap Kris penuh tekat kemudian dengan canggung tidur sembari memposisikan Sehun dalam dekapannya. "jantung ku" desah Kris merasakan gugup yang luar biasa.

"ayolah dia istri ku dan aku bisa leluasa melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi dia sedang sakit dan bagaimana bisa nafas panasnya ini membangunkan gairah ku?" monolog Kris, "dia dalam keadaan naked dengan tubuh berbercak hasil karya ku semalam dan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah ini malah membuat ku ingin memakannya. Ooh astaga aku bisa gila. Kapan ini akan berakhir? Sehunnie kau harus cepat sembuh, aku tidak ingin menyerang mu dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini", "baik mari kita tidur. Hanya tidur dan berpelukan" putus Kris yang lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba menghalau hasratnya dan terlelap bersama dengan Sehun.

...

Dua hari berlalu dan kesehatan Sehun sudah berangsur membaik, Kris juga menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya pada Tao dan Chanyeol demi merawat Sehun.

"apa aku merepotkan?" tanya Sehun yang masih lemas karena dalam masa penyembuhan

"aniya. Aku yang sepertinya merepotkan mu hingga kau sakit sayang" jawab Kris

Kini mereka tengah bersantai didalam kamar dengan bersandar headbed dan Sehun yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang suami.

"mereka sudah tahu kita telah menikah" ucap Kris, "aku memeritahu Luhan dan Kai ketika mereka berkunjung dan keesokan harinya si eyeliners datang dengan suara khasnya yang merusak gendang telinga ku" lanjut Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum membayangkan kekacauan yang harus dihadapi Kris

"bagaimana perusahaan?" tanya Sehun mengingat liburan mereka sedikit terganggu dengan masalah perusahaan Kris

"aah Tao dan Chanyeol yang menghandle. Semuanya telah baik-baik dihari kau sakit" jawab Kris

Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi hening dan canggung, entah bagaimana bisa diantara mereka ada suasana canggung selain ketika mereka bertemu diawal.

"err Sehun" panggil Kris

"ne?" jawab Sehun gugup

"kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kris mencoba menghalau rasa gugupnya

"n-ne" jawab Sehun terbata

"bolehkah?" tanya Kris ragu yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Sehun

"biarkan aku yang bekerja, cukup desahkan nama ku sayang" ucap Kris yang mulai melepas seluruh pakaian mereka.

"a-aku mulai ne" ucap Kris gugup yang kembali mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Sehun yang tengah merona hebat

Dengan gerakan canggung dan gugup Kris mulai membaringkan tubuh naked Sehun dan menindihnya pelan. Kemudian Kris mencium lembut bibir pink Sehun dengan sesekali mengigit kecil sebelum menelusuri leher putih Sehun untuk menambah jejak disana. Ciuman Kris turun kearena dada Sehun memberi bercak disana dan bermain dengan puting Sehun hingga menghasilkan desahan lembut dari Sehun.

"Kriisshh... jaanghh... aahh..." desah Sehun kala tangan Kris ikut bermain meremas dadanya, "jjaangaanhh... k-kotor Krisshh..." desah Sehun kembali menjadi ketika lidah panas Kris bermain diarea intimnya hingga dirinya merasakan puncak nikmatnya.

"k-kau sudah siap Sehun" ucap Kris menahan hasrat, "a-aku akan m-masukan sekarang"

Ucapnya gugup melihat Sehun yang begitu menggoda dengan wajah merah dan tubuh yang dihiasi bercak merah karyanya.

"p-pelan pelan Kris" ucap Sehun kala Kris menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuh Sehun

"aahh.. kau selalu sempit Sehun" erang Kris yang kemudian dengan lembut memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"aahh.. aahh... Krisshhh... aku..."

"bersama sayanghhh..."

"Kriisshhh.../ Sehunnh..." desah mereka ketika bersama mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sehun merasakan rahimnya hangat diisi dengan cairan Kris dan Kris masih merasakan pijatan lembut dari Sehun.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Kris sembari merapikan rambut Sehun, sedang Sehun mengusap dahi Kris

"eum.. aku mengantuk" jawab Sehun

"baik ayo kita tidur" ajak Kris dijawab senyuman manis dari sehun

"aku mencintai mu Wu Sehun" ucap Kris

"aku mencintai mu Kris Wu" balas Sehun

Dan kembali kedua terlibat dalam ciuman hangat, sebelum

Ceklek

"astaga!"

"KRIS WU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KELINCI KU?" teriakan dari dua sosok yeoja yang mampu meruntuhkan tembok hotel

"sepertinya timing kita salah" ucap sosok namja jangkung dengen telinga lebar

"ya timing kalian salah. Sebaiknya kalian bawa dua kurcaci itu" ucap Kris datar

"arra arra baiklah kita tidak akan menganggung" balas namja berkulit tanda yang langsung menyeret sosok yeoja bermata rusa yang tengah mengeluarkan tanduknya

"lain kali kunci pintunya" ucapan terakhir dari namja jangkung yang menyeret yeoja bereyeliners

BLAM

"dasar penganggu" gerutu Kris yang sedikit kemudian memelototkan matanya

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL KIM JONGIN KALIAN MELIHAT TUBUH ISTRI KU?!" teriak Kris murka yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

...

END

...

Jadi cerita ini dibuat dengan inspirasi campur-campur karena habis nonton Naughty Kiss lagi, Itazura na Kiss Movie, baca Webcomics The Dream Guy From The Past, I Was XXX By My Idoll, Vampire Adonis, dan yang terakhir Meteor Garden 2018.

Kesengsem banget sama si Dylan Wang dedek 19 Tahun eeh otw 20 Tahun deng.

Ada yang nonton itu gak? Bagus bingitz lho itu astaga si dedek Dylan versi China wkwkwkwk

Pemainnya ganteng2 lho, si yang jadi Hua Ze Lei aduh lupa namanya itu astaga cantik ya? Hahahaha

Yang jadi Ximen sama Meizuo juga gak kalah wkwkwkwk

Ada yang kangen KrisHun?

Cerita yang lain belum bisa lanjut, otak buntu revisi huks huks

Semoga cerita absurd bin dadakan bisa mengobati rasa kangen kalian.

Salam dari ranah Sehun Uke Shippers


End file.
